A number of quaternary pyrazole derivatives are reported in the literature, typical of which are those herbicidal or hypoglycemic agents found in the following United States patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,096; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,825; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,451; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,732; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,298. PA1 R.sub.1 is a member selected from the group consisting of lower alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 alkenyl, benzyl, nitrobenzyl, halobenzyl and dihalobenzyl; PA1 R.sub.2 is a member selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and methyl; PA1 R.sub.3 is a member selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and methyl; and PA1 X is an anion.
The compounds of the present invention differ from such prior art compounds by having a long-chain alkyl (C.sub.10 -C.sub.18) in the 1-position of the pyrazole ring and by their antimicrobial activity.
Although antifungal pyrazolium compounds are reported in U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,954, such compounds are necessarily limited to methyl in said 1-position.